Changes
by Aaerial15
Summary: A spell gone arwy brings Xander some unwanted changes


**Changes**

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fic_

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Joss Whedon. That being said, enjoy!_

Willow sat cross-legged in her room in the Summers house. She was in a competition, and she intended to win. She couldn't put her finger on why she was attracted to RJ, a boy from Dawn's school. She just knew that she loved him with all her heart and soul. The pressing problem, however, was that so did Dawn, Anya, and Buffy. There could be only one victor in this game of love. With that in mind, she put the last few crystals she'd need to cast her spell in the bowl in front of her. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Oh Hecate, I call on you." The crystals brightened as she chanted. "I humbly ask your will be done." The crystals began to swirl around her, creating quite the light show. "Hear my request, a simple change," Willow continued. Xander rushed upstairs, not knowing what was happening. "Create a daughter from a-" He tried to interrupt. "Willow-" he said, but it was to late. "son," she finished. Unfortunately, the spell she just cast had fine print that she was not fully aware of.

She thought that she could just cast the spell, and the guy she was thinking of would be turned into a woman. Fate, it seems, was not without a sense of humor. Xander took note of the candle arrangement around Willow, and the brightly colored crystals that were now swirling around him. "Willow, what's going on?" he asked, only to hold his throat in shock. His voice seemed to go up in octave. Spike stood behind him, and watched in quiet amazement.

Xander's hair began growing in length. In no time, it was almost a quarter of the way to the middle of his back. He seemed aware of the changes, though he could do nothing to stop them. Willow stared forward as breasts seemed to pop out of his chest. His face seemed to modify itself to that of a female's. His eyebrows thinned, and he stared in shock as his nails lengthened slightly. There was an odd sensation, and without thinking, his hands moved downstairs. His fear was instantly confirmed. He was missing his little man.

Finally the transformation was complete, and for all intents and purposes, Xander stood before Willow, a fully fledged female. "Willow?" he asked calmly, "what did you do?" It took Willow a few moments to find her voice again. When she finally did, she shifted straight to apology mode. "Xander, I am so sorry," she replied. "This wasn't meant for you." Xander tried to make sense of the situation. "Ok," he finally said after a tense moment of silence.

"You've turned me into a girl." He was still adjusting to his now feminine voice, so he didn't sound nearly as angry as he was. "Next question: WHY!?" he demanded. Willow then relayed the nights events thus far, how RJ came to the house looking for Buffy, and Anya and her had began arguing over who loved him more. This, of course, brought Buffy and Dawn downstairs to join the debate. When she got to the part where they planned different ways of affection, Xander cut her off. "What do you mean, Buffy's going to kill Principal Wood?" he asked in confusion. "Don't you think we gotta stop her?" he asked. Willow nodded. Spike finally voiced his prescence.

"And while we're on the subject, am I the only one who's noticed the Little Bit's not here?" he asked. He was struggling to not laugh at Xander's current predicament. It could end up being bad for his health, especially with all the female hormones now swimming around in Xander's body. "Dawn?" Willow called. After five minutes of repeatedly calling her name with no answer, they began to get worried. "Ok, Spike, you go get Buffy," Xander said. He turned to Willow. "You start a locater spell so we can find Dawn," he ordered. Willow nodded meekly.

"Wait," she said as she began gathering ingredients. "What?" Xander asked. Willow hesitated. "You should go with Spike," she said, to Xander's unhappiness. "No way," Xander protested. "I'm not leaving the house til you fix this..." he looked down at his breasts in embarassment before finishing, "problem." Willow was undaunted. "Xander, Spike could need help," she replied. Xander sighed in resignation. "Fine," he said, turning to go downstairs.

"Wait," Willow said, stopping Xander in his, or more acurrately, her tracks. "You can't go out wearing those clothes," she reasoned. "Why not?" Xander asked. Spike gave him a once over and came to the same conclusion Willow had. "Uh, your pants are about to fall down," he explained. Xander felt his waist, and realized Spike was right. In all the excitement, he hadn't realized he now had a much slimmer waist, and broader hips. "I'll lend you something," Willow thanked his lucky stars that she presented a pair of pants. A women's cut of course, but he didn't care. It was his hope that she could fix it before he became acquainted with more... feminine choices.

Buffy parked her car and walked a block away, to her quarry's house. No one was around, so she didn't have to hide the rocket launcher that she had just stolen from the local Army base. She hid herself behind a tree as she looked through the living room window. Her target had his back to it, to her luck. He was busy at work on his computer, accompanied by some soft jazz on a cd player. She steeled herself, and raised her weapon.

Before she could even release the safety catch, she was tackled from the side. Spike attempted to take her to the ground, but she rolled through. The rocket launcher clattered to the ground, but Buffy ignored it in favor of chasing the blonde haired vampire. As she rounded a corner, she stopped her pursuit immediately. "Who are you?" she asked the strange girl who stood next to Willow. Spike took the opportunity to catch his breath.

"Buffy, it's me Xander," the strange girl said. Buffy looked her over. "Really, cause Xander's a guy," she replied, then shifted into interrogation mode. Before she could begin, Willow stopped her. "She's telling the truth, Buffy," she said. Xander couldn't help but wince at being reffered to as a "she." Buffy took Willow's word for it. "What are you doing?" she asked, realizing Willow was casting a spell. "Locator spell, human variety, almost done," the red head replied.

The trek inside the house was silent. Buffy had barely been able to save Dawn from being tri-sected by a train. To their surprise, Anya was waiting for them. "Who's your new friend?" she asked with a laugh.


End file.
